nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Smurfs (2011)
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Smurfs (2011) is the second Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Smurfs crossover film. Plot In the beginning of the film, as Farmer Smurf races Greedy Smurf to the Smurf Village carrying sacks of smurfberries, Narrator Smurf tells the audience about the Blue Moon Festival, where every Smurf prepares to sing the Smurf song in a dance choreographed by Vanity Smurf. Also, this year, . However, of all the Smurfs who are permitted to join in the dance, Brainy, Grouchy, and Gutsy prevent Clumsy from joining in because he's too accident-prone. This, however, doesn't stop the Smurfs already in the dance from being toppled over when Gutsy and Grouchy give Brainy a flying boot. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf sees in his cauldron a vision of Clumsy Smurf reaching for a dragon wand and the Smurfs in cages while Gargamel laughs. Not wanting this vision to come true, Papa Smurf disallows Clumsy to pick smurfroots that are too close to Gargamel's lair. Clumsy disobeys Papa and ends up unintentionally leading Gargamel and Azrael to the village. The Smurfs all flee for their lives while Clumsy unknowingly runs towards the Forbidden Falls, with Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Grouchy, Brainy, Gutsy and running after him. They all find him at the edge of a cliff, and while trying to help him up, they are all sucked into a gigantic vortex that spirits them to present day New York City. To make matters worse, Gargamel and Azrael follow and the Smurfs and end up in the apartment of Patrick and Grace Winslow, a married and expectant couple and their Basset Hound Elway. After clarifying things, the Winslows befriend them and allow them all to stay in their apartment. The next day, needing to find a "star gazer" (a telescope), the Smurfs and our heroes (except Clumsy, ) follow Patrick to his work place at Anjelou Cosmetics, misunderstanding the previous explanation of his job as fortune-telling. He calls Grace to pick them up. However, having extracted "Smurf essence" from a lock of Smurfette's hair, Gargamel also arrives and ends up being treated by Patrick's boss Odile upon using most of his acquired magic on her elderly mother by restoring her youth and attractiveness. But Gargamel resume his search upon recognizing Patrick and following him to FAO Schwarz, but get arrested after stealing a leaf blower and for causing chaos in the store with some customers while trying to catch the Smurfs and our heroes. Gargamel manages to bust out of jail with the aid of flies. By that time, Papa Smurf, manage to calculate the night they and the others can get home. But first, they must figure out the spell to do so. Patrick tells them that there is an old book store in the city near Anjelou Cosmetics as he bonds with the Smurfs and after sending what he believed to be his finished advertisement to be published. However, the next day, Patrick learns that Clumsy accidentally attached a blue-moon themed side project and he loses his temper before walking out on , the Smurfs and Grace to save his job. Forced to search on their own, the Smurfs (except Clumsy) and (except ) find the store and find the book L’Histoire des Schtroumpfs by researcher Peyo, containing the spell to turn the moon blue. But learning of their location, Gargamel sneaks into the book store and find a dragon wand, transferring Gargamel's magic into it as he uses it to capture Papa Smurf, as they send the rest of the smurfs and all the others to safety. Though the Smurfs and the rest of the team promised Papa Smurf, that they won't try to save him and return home, Clumsy and Patrick, having seen the error of his actions, convince them all to plan a rescue. At Belvedere Castle, after increasing the dragon wand's power with bits of Papa Smurf's beard, Gargamel finds himself facing all the Smurfs, summoned to New York by Brainy conjuring the blue moon. As the Smurf army and the rest of the team battle Gargamel, Smurfette, defeat Azrael and save Papa Smurf before they join the fray. Though Gargamel attempts to break the Smurfs by killing Papa, Patrick saves him while Gutsy knocks the dragon wand out of the wizard's hand but he drops it. Clumsy tries to catch it, and to Papa Smurf's surprise, manages to catch it and sends Gargamel flying into a trash can and being hit by a bus with the advertisement "Blue Moon" on it before Papa Smurf breaks it. . Soon after, the Smurfs and take their leave as Patrick receives a call from Odile that he still has his job because he finally gave her what she wants, after she noticed the blue moon that Brainy created. Later, Patrick and Grace have a baby boy, whom they name Blue to honor the Smurfs, who rebuild their village in the style of New York, with a lot of help from . In the aftermath, Gargamel wakes up and learns that he is still in the present and he looks at the audience before telling them "What are you looking at?" and blast them with his wand. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and working with Gargamel. * In this whole movie, (except ) are the size of the Smurfs. * In this film, get captured by Gargamel, along with Papa Smurf. * are only seen in flashbacks. * This film featured a new version of Timon and Pumbaa's song, "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. * The storyline continues in ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'', ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Smurfs 2'' and ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow''. * End Credits - Carry On - Kygo & Rita Ora (This song perfectly encapsulates the relationship between Patrick Winslow and the Smurfs, and how it helped them both grow) * End Credits - We're Coming Home - Jess Domain Music score * Always There Intro (from The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) () * Bedtime (from The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) () * Tears Of The Light (from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep) () Scenes * Opening at the Smurf Village/Getting ready for the Festival of the Blue Moon/Up at Gargamel's lair * Papa Smurf sees a terrible vision and disallows Clumsy to pick Smurf Roots/Clumsy disobeys Papa and ends up unintentionally leading Gargamel, Azrael and our heroes' enemies to the village * Gargamel, Azrael and our heroes' enemies attacked the village/ * The Smurfs, Thomas, Twilight, Sunset, Pooh, Ash and their whole team arrive and found themselves at New York City/Gargamel and the villains follow them through the portal * Introducing Patrick Winslow at // * Arriving at the apartment/Introducing Patrick's wife Grace Winslow/ * Gargamel and the villains find their new new lair at * Breakfast with the Winslows and / * Gargamel * Clumsy talks with Grace and our heroes// * Gargamel and the villains with at a restaurant * Searching for a 'stargazer' and chase at FAO Schwarz * That night at the Winslows' apartment/Playing Guitar Hero with Patrick/News from Papa, * Bedtime for the Smurfs and team/Going to sleep/Gargamel and the villains in jail/Papa Smurf and Patrick's heart-to-heart talk on the rooftop * Gargamel and the villains escape from jail * Good news from Papa Smurf/The wrong ad!/ * Heading to the old antique book shop/Finding the right book about the Smurfs/Gargamel attacks/Papa, sacrifice themselves for the other Smurfs and their friends/ * // * // * Goodbye to the Smurfs and our heroes///End Credits Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Smurfs crossovers